


A Thousand Years

by Beebo_Stump



Series: Cupid's Radio [4]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 01:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17992694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beebo_Stump/pseuds/Beebo_Stump
Summary: 1+1=3 because theres a surprise





	A Thousand Years

**Author's Note:**

> Short but sweet. Song that inspired this, A Thousand Years by Christina Perri

 

What if it’s negative? They always come  back negative but what if this time it’s different? It could be positive. No, it’ll never be positive. It don’t seem possible. They’ve been trying for almost two years and not a pink sign yet. They’ve done everything by the book. Took prenatal vitamins, cut down on strenuous exercises, watch his ovulation cycle, eat everything healthy but nothing seems to be working. Whenever he thinks it might be their lucky day it’s just the opposite. His morning sickness would just be food poisoning, his tiredness would just be from work, his constant urination would be just from over hydration. Hell, he even stood upside down against the wall so the sperm could get to his egg faster. Nothing seems to work. It was as if God was just teasing them. Mocking them for wanting a child. But this time he’s certain, certain that it’s going to be positive.

He learned his mistakes from last time. Don’t get too excited cause then that leads to disappointment. During sex don’t aim to make a baby, just be there in the moment. Live each day as normal, not worrying if he’s pregnant or not. Stop overthinking because it would stress his body out. For a whole month he’s done these things. Living life cure free, being spontaneous in the bedroom, laughed a little, and just because he deserves it, a small glass of wine.

So far nothing has been worthy of him to go out and buy a stick. He’s waiting for that one sign. That special sign sent by angels with harps playing in the background. He ignored the morning sickness, the bloating, sore nipples, faintness, all for that special sign. Nose bleeds. That’s when he knew to go to the store. Early that morning while cooking him breakfast, that precious drop of blood hit the white tile floor for him to see. At first he didn’t register it but then another drop hit the ground then another one. Brendon watched him stood there looking at the mess he was creating confusion. He tried to hand Patrick a napkin to clean his face but he ran out the door yelling he’ll be back. Ten minutes later he returned with the overpriced box and locked himself in the bathroom. _ Stay calm. Don’t overthink. Breathe _ . He peed on the little white stick and waited the fifteen minutes. He paced back and forth chewing on his left thumbnail. He thinks it’s been seven minutes so far but he doesn’t want to check.  _ Don’t be eager _ . 

“Patrick?” The doorknob jiggles. He looks at the reflection in the mirror and holds his breath. What would he say if it comes back negative? He hates seeing the disappointed look on his husbands face. The look he has memorized over time. The look of pain he held in his eyes greeted with a clenched jaw. No matter what he never blamed Patrick. He blamed himself. For not giving them the seed that they so desperately wanted. So, Patrick continued letting the doorknob jiggle and Brendon calling out his name. If it comes back negative he’ll hide it and apologize for locking himself in the room. He was cleaning his nose.

Three more minutes. Out of nervousness, he cradles his slight chubby stomach. He’ll be welcoming of this outcome. One way or another they’re going to have their baby. Biological or not, it’s going to happen.

“Patrick open the door. I’m getting worried.” He heard the sound of the key being put inside the lock but he didn’t move or make an attempt to hide the stick laying on the counter. They could be heartbroken together at the same time. 

He watched Brendon burst into the room and look around until his eyes followed Patrick towards the white test. “How much longer?”

“I think one more minute”

He felt his hands wrap around him. His hands on top of his hands that were on his stomach. Together they stand in the middle of their restroom silently counting down from sixty.

_ Thirty-three, thirty-two, thirty-one, thirty. _

Will he look or would Brendon? Who would be the first to cry? The first to say I’m sorry?

The anticipation was high now. They were less than ten seconds away from knowing if they’re with child or not. The child they have been trying to conceive for years. A small bundle of joy to claim as their own. To love and care for. Protect and provide. If it’s a girl they like the name Charlie, gender neutral. If it’s a boy they haven’t decided between Freddie or Duncan. Patrick secretly hopes it’s a boy. He likes the idea of having a boy first then a girl but he can’t picky. Not when it’s so hard to create one. 

The countdown reached one and no one made a move to read it.

Patrick looked up at his husband as if to say, can you do it?

Brendon removed one hand from Patrick’s stomach and reached out for the pregnancy test. In his mind, he already knew the results; negative. He don’t know why they keep trying when all they do is fail. He wanted to give up months ago but he’ll do whatever it takes to make Patrick happy. Even if it leads to countless nights crying in each other arms.

Picking up the white stick his heart drops. The tears are already leaking from eyes and he’s struggling to get air in his lungs. His knees felt weak and he feels as if he’s going to throw up. Every emotion that he felt a minute ago has vanished. 

“Brendon, what does it say?”

Not trusting his words, he lowers the stick to Patrick’s eye level. There across the tiny screen was an even tinier pink plus sign. _ He’s pregnant. _ Not believing what he’s seeing, he pinches his forearm. It’s real. The sign still says positive. He’s going to have a baby. Sobbing, Brendon spins Patrick around with joy in his eyes. Setting his feet on the ground, he drops to his knees and kisses his now growing stomach. There inside behind a layer of clothing and skin is his child, their child. The child they waited a thousand years to have. Finally, instead of getting bad news they have something to look foward too. 

 

 


End file.
